Cloning
Cloning, also called self-replication or self-duplication, is the ability to produce identical duplicates of oneself. Characters *Eli has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has absorbed this ability from Eli and Vibhu. *Abbie Gray has absorbed the ability also. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2 and in World 5. *Kyle has this ability naturally too. *Chris Firelock-Reddan possesses this ability naturally. *Evan also possesses this ability naturally. *An unknown level 5 prisoner had this ability. *Magdalena Muller has demonstrated this ability. *Vibhu Suresh also possesses this ability naturally. *An evolved human living in Tulsa also possessed this ability. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability from Eli. *James Morris has displayed this ability gained through ability addition. *An unnamed individual has possessed this ability in World 5, gained from the formula. *Hope Petrelli will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Eli' Eli's clones are merely shells filled with air, and disintegrate when killed. It has been stated that if his original self is killed, all the clones will spontaneously disintegrate, but this has never been displayed. The clones also disintegrate if he is knocked unconscious, and can be dismissed by him. There doesn't seem to be any numerical limit to how many clones he can produce, and he can also replicate an object if he is holding it when he clones himself. None of his clones have thoughts, and therefore they cannot be controlled telepathically, only the prime can. The clones are not produced from his body but appear in his vicinity, and he has also claimed that it's deteriorating for them to be too far apart from him for too long. Joseph Sullivan, at least, seemed to have a way of identifying which of one was the prime Eli, though his method is unknown. 'Noah Gray' Noah's limits reflect the fact that he has absorbed this ability from both Eli and Vibhu. He can either produce "shell of air" clones like Eli, or more independent and solid ones like Vibhu. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has the same limits as Noah. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter Petrelli']] Peter has the same limits as Abbie and Noah in World 2, able to create two different forms of clones. In World 5 he has the same limits as the unnamed person he mimicked the ability from. 'Kyle' Kyle creates clones which are completely indistinguishable from his original self. There doesn't seem to be any numerical limit. They don't bud off him, appearing as Eli's do, and when they die, they all leave behind identical dead bodies, like a normal human would. 'Chris Firelock-Reddan' Chris creates clones which are completely indistinguishable from his original self, and which usually appear in his vicinity. There doesn't seem to be any limit to the number of clones he can create. His don't bud from him either, and they usually leave dead bodies, but he can also undo their creation and cause them to disappear. 'Evan' Evan was able to create up to thousands of clones, all of which had their own independant thoughts and actions, and were capable of producing their own clones too. These clones emerged from his body. The clones would be exact copies of him, even up to the scar above his right eye, but they didn't always wear the same clothes or carry the same equipment as him, suggesting he could control that aspect. Adam Monroe hypothesised that if he killed the root Evan he would destroy all the clones, but he never managed to find the root in order to prove this. 'Level 5 Prisoner' Only two of his clones have been seen. Their limits are unknown. 'Magdalena Muller' Mags' clones can exist with long distances between them, but only three separate clones have been seen at one time. She can also decrease the number of clones she has, forcing 2 clones to merge together leaving only one. This left her breathing heavily, but with no other sign of fatigue. 'Vibhu Suresh' Vibhu can clone himself an infinite number of times, and all of these clones are fully independent. He can also change their appearance and give each clone a different look using his contortion, showing that the clones also gain his abilities. 'Person in Tulsa' This individual is only known to have been able to clone himself or herself, and to possess a prime which would kill all the clones if killed itself. He or she was hunted down by Lauren Gilmore. She compared him or her to Eli, and therefore it is possible that their limits could be similar or the same. 'Joshua Evans' Josh has similar limits to Eli. He too produces clones made from shells of air, which are not independent and which disintegrate when killed. 'James Morris' James was shown producing multiple clones in order to help him fight. He created over twenty of them in short succession and wasn't fatigued at all by the process. He also could create new clones to replace those which'd been killed. When the clones died, they disappeared. 'Unnamed Person' This unnamed person is capable of producing up to 5 clones at any one time. The clones are shells and are all controlled by the prime. 'Hope Petrelli' Hope will be capable of duplicating herself at will. Normally she will only create two or three extra clones at a time, but she will be able to produce more at need. Her clones will also be able to clone themselves. They will appear in her vicinity, and she will be able to control them mentally, making them do her bidding. However, the further they travel from her, the harder she will find controlling them. They will dissipate into air only when she dismisses them - they will not be destroyed even by damage which would kill a human. Similar Abilities *Advanced cloning is the ability to produce clones where each individual clone will have a different ability *Replication can be used to multiply oneself, other people or objects *Duplication is the ability to replicate inanimate objects *Biological creation, manipulation and deletion can be used to create a replicate of oneself *Genesis is the ability to produce beings from one's body *Vegetative cloning is the ability to clone oneself via cellular mitosis Category:Abilities